


Family Bets

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Cooper makes a bet to himself about Jim and Blair.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Bets/Wagers





	Family Bets

Family Bets  
By PattRose  
Summary: Cooper makes a bet to himself about Jim and Blair.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends, Family Debt, Family Smarts and Family Vacation.   
Prompt: Bets/wagers  
Word Count: 854  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

 

It had been seven months since his parents died and six since he was taken in by Jim and Blair. Six months had flown by so quickly, he couldn’t believe it sometimes. 

Cooper was sitting in his room doing homework when he started thinking about Jim and Blair. He was willing to bet money that Jim would take the picture of the three of them that Simon took and have it blown up and framed. He was surprised it wasn’t already done. He would give Jim until Friday before he hung up the picture. He wished he had someone to bet with. Then he remembered, he had Daryl. 

He called Daryl before Jim and Blair got home. 

“Hey, Cooper, what’s up?” 

“Hi, Daryl. How much do you want to bet Jim frames that picture of the three of us that your dad took?”

“I wouldn’t bet because it’s a sure thing. Jim was so excited to have that picture taken. Let’s give them until Friday. That’s a week,” Daryl said. 

“Are you caught up on homework yet? Today was a day from hell,” Cooper said, sighing as he spoke. 

“Do you need help?”

“No, just need to get busy and stop betting against myself about Jim and Blair.” 

Daryl laughed and said, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Bye, Daryl.” Cooper got busy and got everything done that he needed to. When Cooper heard the front door open he smiled. He walked out and was greeted by two men that were super happy to see Coop. 

“What’s going on? It looks like you’ve got a secret,” Cooper said. 

Jim said, “Close your eyes and wait until you see what I got today.”

Cooper closed his eyes and smiled while he stood there waiting for them to tell him to open them. 

Blair almost whispered, “Now you can open them.”

Coop opened his eyes and saw a huge framed picture of the three of them. They were all so happy. They each held a fish up and were smiling like crazy. Cooper said, “That’s a terrific picture. I love it. Where are we putting it?”

Blair was almost bouncing with excitement. “If you don’t mind, we thought we would put it in the living room. We’re taking down the big mirror and replacing it with the family portrait. What do you think?”

“That would be great. I love it, guys. This has been the greatest time ever. I was so sad and lonely and then you two came into my life. I thank you for that. You’re wonderful, both of you. And along with you came a friend for me. I love Daryl so much. He’s like a cousin. That’s what we call each other.”

“That’s very cool, Cooper. I’m glad that we were able to make your life better. You’ve made ours complete also,” Jim admitted. 

“It was the weirdest thing, I just got done talking to Daryl about this very picture. I bet him good money that you would frame it and we’d have it in the house by Friday. Daryl said he never bet on a sure thing.”

Blair snickered and said, “We’re pleased that it doesn’t embarrass you. Some kids wouldn’t like a picture this big up of themselves.”

“It’s of the three of us. And it’s great. I love it. Thank you for making me a part of this family.”

“I never would have bet on having a family with Blair. But here we are, with a family. I should have bet him, I would guess.”

“Jim, you know that betting isn’t a good thing to do.”

All three of them laughed. 

Cooper watched as they took down the mirror and put up the picture. He stood back and looked at it and got a little sad for a moment.

Jim walked over to him and said, “It’s okay to miss your mom and dad, Cooper.”

“I haven’t really missed them too much, that’s why I’m guilty.”

Blair hugged him and said, “You need to put some of the pictures you have on the wall in your bedroom. I don’t want you forgetting them. They will always be your mom and dad.”

Cooper hugged him back and said, “You always know what to say to me. You both do. You’re the best. Thank you for loving me.”

Jim and Blair beamed with happiness at having Cooper admit he knew this. 

“So, kiddo, how much did you bet yourself about the picture?” Jim thought it was time to change the subject. 

“I was thinking dinner at Saccony’s sounded good. Would you two like to have dinner with the big winner?” 

Jim and Blair both laughed and then hugged him. Jim knew that they would have a wonderful time. He’d be willing to place a bet on that.

TBC


End file.
